


'Cause You Know I Love Being with You (and Seeing You Cry)

by TrappingLightningBugs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Sensation Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappingLightningBugs/pseuds/TrappingLightningBugs
Summary: Baekhyun is a regular at the bdsm club Spark. When a new club comes into town, and starts stealing their subs, he is given a mission: Find the one who’s taking the subs, and keep him occupied by any means necessary.





	'Cause You Know I Love Being with You (and Seeing You Cry)

If, for a moment, a club could be a pond, the reputation would be the view, the door would be the surface, and the inside would be the depths. Occasionally this meant having people wander in, not quite aware that they hadn’t found just another strip club, but for the most part, people could let loose without fear of judgment, and its location by stores that were closed by seven kept away any potential problems from neighbors. 

When someone new entered, everyone could feel the water ripple, the surface tension breaking, and someone would move to greet the newbie. Their community loved to teach and embrace and grow, and Baekhyun was no exception. 

The nights he could make it to the club would wipe away his daily stress and send him back to that sweet place when he started taking photographs, where he could close his eyes and picture his high school boyfriend who snapped numerous images of him after their little sojourns to his bedroom, both giggling from the riskiness of doing this in his parent’s home. 

The click of the shutter was like a racing heartbeat, and it was addicting from his very first photo. 

However, the demands and yelling that came with working for a high-profile magazine sent his blood pressure rocketing just by thinking about it. 

This place could take that repressed anger and turn it into something sweet. 

Baekhyun discovered the place by accident—it had been a long day, there had been a coup at the office, and the new boss seemed to have it in for him. She had been pushing and pushing, asking him for the most mundane pictures, as if he was gum on the bottom of her Louboutins. He needed a drink like he never had before. 

He thought he had walked into any other bar. 

Halfway through his third fruity drink, he was approached by a man whose name he could no longer recall, and thankfully had carefully been shown the world he had uncovered. 

Now every weekend, he had at least one night set aside for his new, intriguing hobby. 

Baekhyun had a special drawer hidden in his closet just for his shorts and sheer tops, bought cheaply at thrift stores in case a dom decided to cut them off of him, and he took on a new name and face, rekindling his love of eye makeup. 

Most people at the club knew him as Yoongi. He liked to think it was a fair acknowledgment of his old boyfriend, as he first showed him that his kinks ran a little wilder than he first would have thought. Some members didn’t understand why he used a real name, but he didn’t think they needed an explanation. After all, this place was for release—to get him _away_ from silly demands like that. Here, he didn’t owe anyone answers. 

Life ran smoothly for the first year he attended the club, and he became notorious at _Spark_ for attempting to sleep with every dom at least once. Any attempts to claim or tame were brushed off with the ease of a dancer. There was enough of him to go around, and he had no problems with sharing. They had to deal with it, or he would stop talking to them at all. 

The owner of the club, a beautiful man by the name of Jongdae, was one of his favorites to sub for, and he would always back up the subs if they felt threatened. He was a switch, and Baekhyun felt rather close to him. 

Thus, when Jongdae pulled him aside one night, wanting to talk to him, Baekhyun wasn’t sure what the outcome would be, but he was more than ready to drop to his knees, or lend a helping hand. 

“Have you seen a man,” Jongdae asked once they entered his room, “a younger man, with dyed silver hair? Tall, handsome?” 

Baekhyun could vaguely recall such a man coming and going, but he had never stuck around alone long enough for Baekhyun to have approached him. “Yeah, I think?” 

Jongdae swore under his breath, “That bastard…” 

Swallowing, he asked, “What’s wrong with him?” Baekhyun anticipated some sex offenders’ register coming up, or a history of abuse, but the next thing said _really_ took him by surprise. 

“We have this rivalry… If you’ve ever heard of the club _Firebird_ , it’s a bit more secluded than our club, but it’s up and coming, and becoming a hot spot for our community.” He reached up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “I went to visit one night, and saw one of our subs there, wrapped around someone with a claim.” Jongdae scowled, “And I’ve been noticing subs that are regulars that have stopped returning.” 

Baekhyun frowned, “What are you saying?” 

“He’s stealing our subs!” He wheeled around, staring seriously at his friend. 

“So…you’re worried I’m going to go with him?” Baekhyun raised an unimpressed eyebrow, melting a bit at the stern look he got in response. 

Jongdae moved toward him, suddenly oozing confidence, “No, dear.” 

Baekhyun fought the urge to shiver, and lost. “Good…I would never.” 

“I know,” the man smiled proudly down at him, fingers going under his chin to make the sub look at him. “What I want is for you to seduce him.” After taking in Baekhyun’s stunned silence, he elaborated, “Take him into a room and make him love you. He’ll trip over his giraffe legs for weeks to get you, I know he will.” He smirked, “Then I’ll arrange for some doms to come with me, and we’ll get our revenge while he’s distracted.” 

Baekhyun had to fight back an incredulous laugh, “You’re turning bdsm clubs into an actual war zone.” 

He cringed at the warning that flickered through Jongdae’s eyes, gaze casting downward submissively, as the man asked, “Will you do this for me? Or won’t you?” 

All Baekhyun could think to ask was “why ask me?” 

“Because you’re one of the best…even if you’re disobedient.” 

Jongdae’s voice dropped at the latter half of the sentence, and Baekhyun swallowed in anticipation. “How could I say no to you?” He asked meekly, head tilting to the side when the man’s hand carded through his hair. 

A pleased, almost cat-like smirk lit up the dom’s features. “Good. You start _tomorrow_.” 

The heavy implication left nothing up to the imagination, and it was all Baekhyun could do to follow calmly behind as Jongdae led him back to his room. 

\-- 

He didn’t normally devote both nights of a weekend to the club. One night usually gave him more than enough to get through the week, but as he promised Jongdae to look out for the head of the other club, he came back the next night as well. Other members approached him as per usual, but he had to turn them away, reassuring the ones that looked offended or worried that he had a goal in mind. Next time, next time. 

Baekhyun danced from the bar to the collection of seats off to the side, to each stage, but he saw no one who fit the description he was looking for. At one point, he started to fret about the possibility of silver hair looking black in their dim lighting, but all of his anxieties that should dare not to exist in that space retreated when the tall stranger stepped past the bouncer. 

Large hands caught the sub’s attention first, as they were a flash of white over a black outfit, and Baekhyun stared shamelessly while the man fixed his collar. The softer face might throw some off, but he knew that while a face could say one thing, the real information was in the eyes—and this man’s were calculating, cunning. Hungry. 

Taking a hesitant step forward, his eyes darted nervously around, drinking in the sight of the man’s determined, confident set of his shoulders, the way his white button down and the subsequent vest over it hugged his form, and the way he walked like he owned the place. His body language had Baekhyun singing to submit, and all he had done was walk inside. 

Why hadn’t Jongdae told him the other dom would be so attractive? Subs probably left with him just for that—god knows _he_ had taken some unsavory things up the ass just because an attractive man was holding onto them. 

Baekhyun probably should have been conscious of his obvious staring, but it still took him off guard when the new man turned a slightly lopsided grin in his direction. Anyone else probably would have looked away, or bowed and apologized, but in his regular job, you had to be forward and direct to get what you want. It just so happened that until he had someone specific to submit to, he tended to stay overly confident. Jongdae teased him about it on the nights they spent together—that the sub basically guaranteed he would be spanked before anything else. 

Both of them knew he preferred it that way. 

“Hello.” The deep voice startled him out of his wild thoughts, Baekhyun thinking he might just die tonight after all. 

“H-Hi.” He cursed himself mentally for the unconscious show of nerves. What was he, inexperienced? Or just badly disciplined? 

Determined to fix that, he smiled demurely, “I’m sorry for staring…I’ve just never seen you around before.” Baekhyun didn’t have to fight to get some coloring to his cheeks. Attractive doms just made him needier all around, and desperation embarrassed him profoundly. 

The man only grinned, “What a welcoming committee. I can’t tell if you’re inexperienced or not, however. And while I’m very willing to teach, I can’t say that’s what I’m in the mood for tonight.” 

Baekhyun ducked his head, properly shamed, “Sorry, sir.” He murmured softly, squirming faintly where he stood. 

Tension laced through his shoulders at a gentle touch to his hair, though it quickly dispersed, at the man’s quiet “that’s better.” 

Swallowing thickly, he basked in the early pleasure of already achieving some approval from the dom, and he waited to see if the man would speak more. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

“You can call me master,” the man spoke absently, his heated gaze fluttering over Baekhyun’s body as he likely looked for any signs of a claim, “Or sir.” 

When the sub nodded, he continued, “My name is Chanyeol. Use it by itself and you will be punished.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a soft breath, “Yes, master Chanyeol.” 

“And you are?” 

Fighting off the snicker that usually came with telling people his name, he decided on the longer version for this dom. “I go by Yoongi, sir.” 

“Yoongi,” Another wide grin crossed his features, one that had Baekhyun’s stomach feeling weirdly warm, “Alright. Fetch me a drink and report to the rooms. Just water. I’ll show you which is mine when you move back there.” 

Nodding twice, he waited until the dom moved away, toward where Jongdae’s office was located. So he _had_ been here before. 

Steeling himself for a night where he had to perform at his utmost best, Baekhyun walked slowly over to the bar and ordered the dom his drink, while declining one for himself. If he had been given permission, he still wouldn’t drink. Previous experiences with alcohol had him coming far too soon, and then being punished when his fun had already ended. 

Hand curling around the glass, he stared at the sloshing liquid, rather than the ground, and tried to talk down his nerves as he walked toward the back rooms. Jongdae liked to tease him about his tendency to act too boldly, but ultimately, they both enjoyed the punishments that led him into his boneless subspace. Baekhyun had had doms before that would get frustrated before that point, and where this was supposed to be a release and relaxant for him, those nights just made him return home in tears. He would do a lot for Jongdae, but he really didn’t think he could stomach a night like that with all of this already-existing pressure to do well. 

Chanyeol didn’t even know about _that_ , though. 

When he reached the hall, a single open door caught his attention. To prevent any unsavory activities, the doors stayed closed and locked at all times, whether they were in use or not. Baekhyun understood and pushed inside, toes curling as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Chanyeol had taken his vest off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, eyes fixed on the sub that entered his space with a pleased, slight smile. 

Returning the smile down toward the ground, Baekhyun unable to look directly at that strangely radiant expression, he walked over and held out the glass. Chanyeol commanded a presence, even seated, that made it seem like he was towering over the sub. 

“Your drink, master.” He spoke softly, gut churning with anticipation. 

The rough pads of the fingers that dragged over his own hand made the sub shiver, as Chanyeol took the glass with a low “Good boy.” 

After downing his drink in one large gulp, his gaze swept shamelessly up and over Baekhyun again, as he asked, “Tell me your hard limits? And your safe words?” 

Having prepared for this, Baekhyun answered easily, “No blood or knife play, no electroshock.” 

A moment of silence passed between them, and Chanyeol laughed, “What about waterworks?” 

Baekhyun blushed, “Doesn’t bother me.” 

“Foot fetish?” 

He accidentally made eye contact, “It doesn’t feel bad.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he quickly cast his gaze down. 

Not quickly enough, however. 

Feeling, rather than seeing the dom stand up, he sucked in a breath when he felt a large hand close around his throat. 

“Asphyxiation?” He whispered, breath ghosting over his ear. 

Baekhyun could feel his heart rate spike up where the man held him. “Yes,” he whimpered faintly. 

When Chanyeol released him, he almost whined in the process, though he did manage to keep his eyes obediently on the man’s toes. 

“Safe words.” The words came with an edge, as he waited for the last little bit of information they needed before they could play. 

Sucking in a slow breath, Baekhyun answered, “Yellow and red are fine.” He had long since stopped using those with Jongdae, and some of the other regular doms, but he found when in the moment with someone new, basics worked best. 

Chanyeol nodded, understanding, then reached forward, hand coming to rest on the sub’s stomach as he stepped closer, skilled fingers slipping under the thin material of Baekhyun’s top to ghost up his chest. 

Shivering, Baekhyun’s gaze slipped from the concentration on the man’s features, to the hand ebbing its way up to his nipples. Expecting something harder than the thoughtful roll his right one received, the sub let out a breathy exhale, shoulders slumping just a bit. 

When the bite of a fingernail registered, Baekhyun let out a little groan as his eyes slipped shut, another hand coming to push up his shirt even farther as the dom played with the sensitive buds. 

The weight Chanyeol’s gaze carried kept the normally forward sub silent, anticipation curling hot in his gut along with the arousal. Baekhyun felt as if he were caught in a trance, mouth gaping a bit at the touches, as he wanted more, his body humming with the desire and expectation of additional pleasure that he kept expecting the dom to upgrade to. 

As each long moment passed where nothing else occurred, Baekhyun began to tremble, body pressing flush to the other’s shamelessly, legs shifting to get Chanyeol’s thigh between his. 

Only then did the dom withdraw. 

“Sawhorse.” 

Before his lips could even finish the first syllable, Baekhyun practically jogged over to the padded stand, actions colored with impatience and the strange standing belief that there was something special to this dom. 

Chanyeol followed him with longer strides, swatting his ass as he moved to grab a set of wrist cuffs and cloth ties from the stand just past the structure. “I want your ass on the end, legs on either side.” 

Surprised at the choice, he moved to jump up on it, heat throbbing downward as his untouched cock rubbed against the padding. Baekhyun waited with his usual antsy fidgeting, wanting more faster than he could honestly or reasonably receive it. He watched with a sense of impatience that, after Chanyeol noticed it, had him turning around to fetch one more item. 

“Wrists.” He ordered, securing the cuffs before anything else. Then, faster than Baekhyun would have expected, he used a strip of cloth to connect the tie between the cuffs to the sawhorse, positioning Baekhyun so that if it weren’t for his feet that could still rest comfortably on the ground, he would be laying down on the object. 

He expected all this, and mentally checked off these basics. Next should come his ankles, then a ball gag—and hopefully sometime in the next twenty years, he would get to come. Fantastic. 

Almost as if his expression gave him away, Chanyeol suddenly moved his hand under the sub, calloused fingers brushing over the trapped cock carefully enough so that Baekhyun let out a loud, embarrassing whine. 

Undoing the button and zipper, he carefully drew out the half-hard member and gave it a few more strokes, before slipping something down it all the way to the base. 

He whined, not understanding, until something clicked on it, and a tight ring began to vibrate around his cock. 

The resounding moan was the loudest yet, and Chanyeol stroked over his ass, pleased. “If you can’t wait patiently, then I’ll have to teach you.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a shallow breath, shoulders tensing up as every movement rubbed his poor cock against the padding. Trying to hold himself stock-still was a common challenge between him and Jongdae, but the other dom tended to give him a break after so much. 

Hoping Chanyeol would act similarly seemed too good to be true after the addition of the cock ring. 

This time as Chanyeol kneeled behind him and restrained his legs methodically to the sawhorse, he knew it was purposeful to keep him waiting. To see if he could be patient. 

Sucking in a harsh breath, Baekhyun vowed to behave, to do this right. Pleasure nipped at him briefly, excitement following in a rush after, at the skill and strength of the dom’s knots. He squirmed to test them out, moaning softly at the man’s strength—and the sensation of his cock rubbing against the sawhorse. 

Breath rasping out of him as he tried to fight the urge to grind further against the sawhorse, he cried out loudly, when Chanyeol’s hands found his ass, cradling him over his shorts. 

“Beautiful.” He praised the sub, before dragging the shorts down to his thighs, leaving Baekhyun exposed and wanting. 

When he tried to wiggle his butt, Chanyeol swatted him again, and he groaned at the feeling, a gleeful smile still present from the compliment. Naturally vain to a fault, Baekhyun lived for compliments, loving the validation that came with the loss of control. 

“You’re a regular, yes?” He asked the sub after a moment, backing away to fetch something off the wall, and another thing from the supplies on the table. 

Baekhyun swallowed, thoughts taking a moment to be arranged properly, “Yes, master.” 

He saw Chanyeol nod before moving around back of him, out of sight. “Alright.” 

Hands found his ass again, and this time Chanyeol spread him open, exposing his hole for the briefest moment, before something cold and wet was dripped onto him. 

Letting out a surprised noise at the temperature change, Baekhyun felt his arousal spike as one large, calloused finger slid down to tease at the rim, circling it as the lube oozed down, making the outside of his entrance slick. 

He focused on regulating his breathing, trying to keep the combination of slight pleasures from mounting, but the moment he finally managed to relax had Chanyeol slipping a finger into him, producing a low moan at the intrusion. Baekhyun had been thoroughly stretched and fucked the night before, so one finger, even one much bigger than Jongdae’s, felt great. 

Forgetting himself, he begged, “More. I can take more, please…” 

Chanyeol stilled then, and too late, he realized his mistake. “Master, I meant master, I’m sorry.” 

When he felt the finger pull out, he nearly sobbed out an additional apology, but the press of something larger to his entrance had him falling silent. 

“If you speak out of turn again, I will gag you.” The dom warned in a low voice, as a barely-lubed toy pressed to Baekhyun’s entrance. 

Gasping, the sub fought not to squirm at the intrusion, the small, round object pushing past the ring of muscles easily. Feeling a ball within him, Baekhyun shivered, afraid to ask for more lube, when he heard the tell-tale wet noise from behind him. The next ball that pushed its way inside felt as wet and messy as his hole must look at that point, and he slumped slightly in relief, blushing a bit when he felt a gentle hand smooth over his ass. 

Each following ball grew larger in size, until the large base that would keep the whole string from slipping inside him pressed against his rim. 

Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when Chanyeol’s hand slipped underneath him again, pressing the button on the cock ring so now it pulsed instead of constantly vibrated. 

He moaned shakily, body shivering at the sensation, as Chanyeol moved to the wall one last time, deliberately moving between the canes and the paddles. 

Fighting hard not to grind down, arousal coursing hotly through him, Baekhyun panted open mouthed, needing more, needing release, needing the dom to just fuck him up. 

Chanyeol chose a flat, wooden paddle, and smirked darkly at him, before moving back behind him. 

One hand went to smooth down Baekhyun’s back, before he murmured, “Good. You’re learning.” 

Three long beats went by before the paddle came whistling through the air and cracked against his ass, the sub gasping loudly at the sudden, slight pain. 

Immediately after, he felt the light, tickling sensation of feathers trailing over his flesh, wondering when Chanyeol had grabbed that, though the pulsing from his cock had him quickly ready for the next one. 

Seeming to sense that, another hit came over the crest of the right of his ass, with another falling on the left this time, before he soothed Baekhyun with the feathers again, repeating this cycle at random a few times, until the sub had grown used to the strength of the paddling, and had started to feel his arousal even more acutely. 

Then Chanyeol pulled the first bead out, before immediately swatting him hard over the left side of his ass. 

Baekhyun cried out loudly, pulling against his restraints as he felt his cock throb desperately. He needed to come, he needed to come, _he needed to-_

“Don’t come yet.” Chanyeol’s voice, a low rasp threaded with arousal, cut through his haze. 

Baekhyun whimpered hoarsely, and focused his breathing, trying to get himself under control, when Chanyeol pulled the second bead out, and swatted him once, twice. 

His ass burning from the swats, the man dragged the feathers down the abused skin again, before ever so slowly pulling out two more beads. The majority of the toy dangled out of him now, and while Baekhyun still tried to keep himself under control, Chanyeol lubed them once more, and pushed them all back in. 

The world flashed white for a moment, and Baekhyun only avoided coming through sheer, unexplained willpower. His body practically glowed with sweat, bangs plastered to his forehead, body squeaking against the padding of the sawhorse with each movement, and he almost didn’t want it to end, even with the desperation of needing to come that filled every spare crevice of his mind. 

Panting loudly, ass pushing back against the pressure, he whined loudly in the back of his throat, barely remembering that he wasn’t allowed to speak unless prompted. 

Chanyeol swatted him again, his ass throbbing with delicious pain, and asked, “Do you want to come?” 

Baekhyun nodded, head tiling back as he begged, “Yes, please, please master, I want to come so badly, please…” 

Tension hung heavy in the air for the next few, seemingly endless moments, as no blows came, nothing happened, and no sound filled the air beyond their equally labored breathing and the buzzing of the cock ring. Then, right as Baekhyun was preparing to start begging again, Chanyeol swung the paddle one last time. As it cracked against his poor ass one more time, the man moved quickly, leaning over the sub to pull the cock ring off of him. A cry already rising in Baekhyun’s throat, orgasm threatening to overwhelm him, the dom brought his end suddenly, as he reached behind the bound man and pulled all of the beads out in one go. 

The results were explosive; Baekhyun’s back arched as much as he could, cock spilling its seed all over his stomach and the sawhorse, each wave of arousal pulsing through him as he went limp, body singing with the dual sensation of pleasure and pain Chanyeol had been putting him through. 

When it seemed everything had passed, and Baekhyun began to come back to his senses, Chanyeol had already cut both of his ankles free. 

Moving up to cut the cloth that had his bound wrists tied to the horse, he smiled proudly at the sub as he also unlocked the wrist cuffs. 

“You did a very good job,” he praised the sub, dark eyes shining with his own arousal. 

Chanyeol needed taken care of as well, but he seemed unhurried to leave the sub, fetching tissues to help Baekhyun clean up with. 

It seemed as if he had something else to say, so Baekhyun hung around, reveling in his afterglow. If he had done anything similar to the others, it was no wonder he had been able to steal subs from this club. 

In that vein, Chanyeol finally breached the relaxed air by suggesting, “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but there’s another club, similar to this one, downtown. It’s called _Firebird,_ and I honestly think you’d enjoy it. The doms are all very well trained—” 

“Trained by you?” Baekhyun cut him off, a small, smug smile appearing before Chanyeol’s fierce expression brought his gaze back down to the floor, respectfully. 

Chanyeol’s next words didn’t seem put off, however. “I guess word has to get around eventually. Yes, trained by me. And I promise you, if you follow, you will learn obedience.” His voice dropped back down into its husky range, “I might even teach you myself. It was more than satisfying to shut you up tonight. And you do have the willpower to be an amazing sub.” 

Baekhyun frowned, feeling challenged, though he did keep his gaze down. “Maybe I like being like this.” 

Neither of them said anything for a moment, and then one of Chanyeol’s hands moved to cup his cheek, Baekhyun’s eyes rising to meet Chanyeol’s for the second time that evening. 

Chanyeol was smiling faintly, “Maybe I’ll be able to convince you otherwise next time.” 

Baekhyun smirked in return, “Whenever you’re ready for next time, please do come back.” 

Moving to peck the dom’s cheek affectionately, he moved past him to the door, reveling in the heavy gaze that rested on him. 

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> \- cross posted from my [tumblr](http://trappinglightningbugs.tumblr.com) which I don't really use all that much (but feel free to drop by and say hi!)  
> \- okay this is o l d, but I kind of want to expand the universe like I had planned initially, so excuse the messier writing, I tried to clean it up some but I wasn't going to do a complete rewrite  
> \- there is a backstory written about Yoongi and Baekhyun (with a little smut with Jongdae for good measure), but let me know if you're interested in that--otherwise I probably won't add it, as it mostly just covers Baekhyun's (kind of unnecessary) backstory


End file.
